Wildest Dreams
by LizCortesDeGrey03
Summary: Para el , habia sido una fogosa aventura y nadamas , o al menos eso decia para convencerse . Ella se habia enamorado aun sin querarlo y habia sufrido , pero oh hay alguien mas alli ... Creo que parecen mis sueños mas alocados ...
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi primera incursión de un pequeño two-shot, así que estoy nerviosa pero aceptando siempre críticas constructivas de este hermoso mundo.

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling, yo solo juego un poco con ellos de cómo me hubiese gustado que fuese la historia.

Situada después de la guerra

Aquella de la falda de monja, el uniform tallas más grande de lo que realmente necesitaba, los dientes de castor, la rata de biblioteca, la sangre sucia… ¡Joder!

Le hervía la sangre de solo recordar las kilométricas piernas con una tonalidad dorada , tal como una diosa de aquella mitología muggle que había leído , griega o algo así , que se anudaban a su cadera aquella tarde en la sala de descanso del hospital , esos pechos perfectos que cabían en la palma abierta de su mano y sus pezones , oh Merlín , aquellas bolitas marrones que siempre se paraban cuando las masajeaba , ese cuello de un olor a flores que lamia hasta el hastió solo para verla perder el control y dejarse llevar … ese cabello salvaje pero el más suave que haya tenido el placer de acariciar , esas pecas en la nariz que contaba infinitamente cuando la tenía encima de él. Y esa boca, carajo, una traviesa boca que lo llevaba a correrse tan solo con el movimiento de la boca y si le sumamos la lengua… Solo de recordarlo hacia que su hombría se hinchaba y su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar de anticipación en deseo de perderse entre los muslos y el premio delicioso que ella atesoraba y al que él se había vuelto adicto después de probarla.

Si Hermione Granger se había convertido en una diosa en la cama, aun con esa pinta de frígida que siempre mantenía en su cara; y así es como el dios del sexo, coronado por cientos de faldas en Hogwarts, fue el afortunado en colarse entre aquellas piernas para degustar ese manjar exótico… Pues es de conocimiento general que los Malfoy merecen solo lo mejor y vamos, él era después de todo el heredero de una familia de sangres puras, así que ella fue exclusiva para él.

-Eres un cabron con suerte, Draco Malfoy- murmuro para sí mismo.

Todo había comenzado con un traslado cuando hacia su residencia, había decidido abandonar Australia para regresar a casa, para pasar más tiempo con su familia, en especial su amada madre. Así que San Mungo fue el hospital que lo recibiría aquel día.

Pero lo que pareció ser un comienzo formidable con las sonrisas provocativas de ciertas enfermeras mejoro cuantitativamente cuando la vio, una diosa eso tenía que ser, enfundada en una falda tubo color morada que dejaba traslucir su tanga, una blusa blanca que se entallaba a cada curva que tenia o al menos a las que él podía ver, ya que ella se hallaba inclinada sobre la recepción y eso, la hacía aún más apetecible.

-Buen día, busco al jefe de Residentes- dijo con esa voz alarmantemente dulce, la que utilizaba especialmente para sus conquistas.

-Querrás decir Jefa – aclaro la mujer mientras rotaba su cuerpo para verlo de frente.

Incredulidad era algo que a Draco Malfoy no le gustaba mostrar en sus facciones aristocráticas, sin embargo era eso lo que lo había invadido al oír aquella voz que tenía al menos uno años sin oír… Y a l ver que la dueña de esa voz era la misma que poseía el cuerpo que minutos antes devoraba con la mirada.

Hermione "Smarty" Granger.

Jamás lo admitiría , tal vez solo bajo el efecto del Veritaseum , pero aquella mujer aun siendo Granger había logrado calentarlo lo suficiente como para querer nalguear ese trasero al aire y follarla hasta que se volviera el cabron insufrible y la desechase como muchas más ; pero él era Draco Lucius Malfoy heredero de los Malfoy y Black , familias que en el mundo mágico eran más que respetadas aun después de lo que había sucedido con Voldemort y ella solo era la Sangre Sucia que siempre andaba tras la Comadreja o tal vez de Cararajada y el JAMAS mancharía sus manos con algo así .

-Lo siento , creo que ha habido un error , se me informo que el Jefe de este hospital me daría mi puesto debido a mi traslado- dijo intentando intimidarla con sus palabras y el porte altivo , seguro que Granger era solo la secretaria de el jefe y ya quería darse aires mas altos .

-Ningun error ¿Sr? – Tomo un par de papeles que habia en la encimera de la recepción , abrió el primero de la pila y al parecer buscada ¿Su apellido? , talvez Dumbuldore se habia equivocado y la sangre sucia no era la bruja mas inteligente de su generación , simplemente quien no recordaría el imponente nombre de Draco Malfoy.

-Sr. Malfoy- continuo ella despreocupadamente –No , estoy segura que no hay error . Mi nombre es Hermione Granger , soy medimaga con 3 doctorados y una especialidad que es magi-cirugia , soy jefa del Departamento y de esta Ala del hospital y además soy la Jefa de Residentes y/o pasantes asi que estaras a mi cargo el tiempo que dure tu estancia aquí , asi que un placer- dijo al tiempo que le tendia la mano.

Incapaz de pensar , Malfoy tomo su mano y al hacerlo miles de descargas eléctricas entraron en su sistema pero solo en el pedazo de piel que ella tocaba y valla que lo calaron , pero al verla a ella con su porte perfecto e inmutable ,se obligo a mostrar su mejor cara de asco y al soltar la mano limpiársela nada disimulado con la cara túnica que usaba aquel dia.

-Caminemos , le dare un recorrido por el hospital , lo presentare con las personas que estarán cercanas a usted y le informare sus horarios , turnos y la rotación que mantendra- decía mientras caminaba haciendo resonar sus tacones en la fina lozeta –Ella es Luna Lovegood , es la pediatra en jefa del hospital , cualquier caso relacionado con niños por muy minimo que sea debe ser notificado de inmediato a ella ¿De acuerdo? – El solo asintió al tiempo que la Lunatica volteaba a verlo y sonreía profusamente

-Buen dia- saludo Malfoy y ella solo movio la cabeza en reconocimiento y volvió a su trabajo –Tenemos en el departamento de Accidentes con Pociones a Cormac Maclagen , cualquier cosa e incluso si necesitas tutorías extras para tus exámenes puedes acudir a el – Ella sonrio mientras se asomaba por la puerta y saludaba amablemente y lo presentaba –Chicos , el es Draco Malfoy y va a estar con nosotros una temporada , viene de Australia , asi que sean buenos con el y nada de bromas , por favor . La ultima les tomo a los elfos dos meses quitar la mancha de sangre- Se oyeron risas y el solo asintió de nuevo , parecía que le habia comido la lengua un hipogrifo , pero la verdad aun no podía creer que la sangre sucia fuera esa increíble mujer con esa seguridad y que todo el mundo la saludase en el pasillo con respeto y callaran para oir las indicaciones que ella diera aunque estas fuesen que no se "pasaran" con el . Bufo molesto , nadie se atrevería a meterse con un Malfoy.

Y asi transcurrieron las primeras horas en el hospital mientras le mostraban la cafetería y los departamentos donde era bienvenido para trabajar , pasando por alto el departamento de Granger pero sabia que en cuanto viese las calificaciones que el tenia y los reconocimientos y las cartas de recomendación de grandes medimagos sería cuestión de tiempo para que ella lo reclutase.

Despues del recorrido y las presentaciones , entraron a su oficina y le informo de sus horarios y las rondas que haría ; el primer mes ayudaría a la Dr. Nott , extraño a Draco el apellido ya que no recordaba haber visto a Theo en esos 3 años , pero siendo amigos de infancia , si se hubiese casado el habría sido invitado a la boda.

El segundo mes podría escoger entre tutorías con el pocionista Maclaggen o guardia de los pacientes de Granger , sonriendo perversamente decidio lanzar su veneno y ver como reaccionaba su nueva , ironico , "jefa".

-Y bien Granger , ¿Cuando dejaras la actuación de que no me conoces y me pediras que me una a tu equipo de residentes superdotados en el quirófano?-

La expresión de ella no cambio , nisiquiera una minúscula arruga de molestia o enfado paso por sus ojos color miel , sin embargo sonrio de lado y contesto.

-Escuchame muy bien Malfoy , esto no es Hogwarts . No esta Snape para que te cubra de las idioteces o errores que cometas , asi que quiero que esto quede muy claro. Eres un residente cualquiera , te tratare como tal , con monocordia , desprecio y trabajos pesados para que pienses si esta es tu carrera o te vuelvas personal administrativo . He leído tu historial académico y me impresiona , pero en este hospital , no todo es la nota mas alta sino tu juicio , carácter y las aptitudes necesarias para darle un tratamiento optimo y rápido al paciente- Se quedo en silencio un minuto , volteo hacia la ventana que daba a la calle –Y no te pondré en mi grupo de "residentes superdotados" por que tu no perteneces a el , lo haras si en algún momento te ganas a pulso la confianza y no abriendo la bragetta ,¿Fui lo suficientemente clara? –

Queria matarla o al menos retorcer ese cuello estilizado que hacia resaltar aun mas sus senos que amenazaban con salirse de la blusa , pero se mordio la lengua y tragando los comentarios solo fue capaz de articular dos silabas que aunque no la viera de frente , sabia que habrían sacado una sonrisa orgullosa de la boca de Granger.

-Si jefa-

Fue asi como paso el primer mes y para su sorpresa La Dr. Nott era un encanto con los niños y su trabajo era fascinante además de que el no hacia mucho ; era indigno que nisiquiera dejara que hiciera una exploración , ya que todo tenia que ser al modo de ella y cuando expreso su inconformidad … Bueno esa semana fue castigado con cambios de pañales a la manera muggle , asi que habia aprendido a no molestarla .

Pero estaba nervioso , solo tenia un dia mas en su servicio y podría escoger entre McIdiota o casos de medi-cirugia y la decisión estaba mas clara que su hermoso cabello . Granger seria honrada con su presencia en su servicio por todo un mes.

Sin embargo y por muy extraño que parezca , después de informarle su decisión , fue relevado a turno nocturno y lo único que hacia era papeleo y vigilancia a los pacientes ; ella era demasiado perfeccionista como para dejar a sus preciosos pacientes en las manos de un "inepto residente" , como una ancianita nada agradable habia mencionado , sin embargo disfrutaba las guardias a pesar de que la conviviencia con Granger habia sido minima , ya que al ser Jefa de Ala tenia mucho trabajo y eso dejaba a Draco libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

A mediados de mes , ya habia terminado sus rondas y todo habia sido normal , acabo sus notas y se dispuso a llegar a casa y dormir un poco ; el trabajo en el hospital era aun mas demandante de lo que la escuela lo fue , pero aun asi amaba su trabajo y las caras de los pacientes , aun los bebes a los que fue obligado a cambiar sus porquerías … Aunque eso lo dejara sin tiempo para follarse a alguien decente y tuviese que conformarse con su vieja amiga de la escuela , Manola.

Asi que con un humor renovado por la proximidad con su cama y una buena ducha se dirigio en busca de Granger , pues aquel dia debia firmar sus reportes y no solo dejarlos con la enfermera a su cargo sin embargo el humor de Draco comenzó a agriarse cuando no hallaba por ningún maldito rincón del hospital a Granger y cuando preguntaba , la respuesta siempre era la misma "Debe estar en su oficina , decian" y el siempre rumiaba y se alejaba.

Si estuviese en su maldita oficina el no estaría como maldito descarriado buscándola por todo el jodido hospital , asi que decidido a dejar de una vez aquellos reportes en el escritorio de Granger y que ella los leyera después en su casa de solterona , tomo rumbo (por novena vez) a la oficina de la Jefa de Residentes.

Al llegar , volvió a revisar la puerta y en efecto , esta seguía cerrada tal como las veces anteriores que habia ido pero esta vez la vena maliciosa y pilla de Draco hizo que sacara su varita y observando a ambos lados del pasillo donde se hallaba la oficina murmuro un hechizo y la puerta se abrió.

EL pensaba hallar papeles tirados por el escritorio , libros , expedientes e incluso a una sangre sucia dormida como vaca en el escritorio , pero lo que vio iba mas alla de sus eróticos sueños.

Granger estaba desnuda , cabalgando furiosamente a un desconocido en su oficina.

Sobre su escritorio . Y al parecer lo que era su curriculum académico.

¡Su puta madre ¡ Granger estaba hecha un cuero por donde quiera que se le viera y aunque el solo obtenia una vista de la espalda y su trasero de ella , podría vislumbrar el inicio de sus pechos a los lados y esa cabellera y estaba al menos 100% seguro de que estaba sudando ya que su tersa piel estaba brillosa y los gemidos y gruñidos que salían de ambos amantes eran de excitación pura.

Se calentó de inmediato y aun sin poder evitarlo sintió su miembro crecer mientras imaginaba esas curvas en otro lugar , específicamente su cama y esos gritos de placer fuesen su nombre.

Pero dado a que no era asi y había un maldito bastardo bajo esas piner , decidio que era momento de que le prestaran un poco de maldita atención y carraspeo un poco mas fuerte , pero estaba seguro de que su voz habia sufrido una ronquera de excitación al ver aquella escena que parecía sacada de algun video porno , pero mejor que cualquiera que hubiese visto.

Ella y su amante se sobresaltaron ,volteron a ver al intruso en su nidito de sexo y parecía que Draco iba a tener aun mas sorpresas aquel dia.

El hombre bajo Granger , el cual la penetraba sin piedad alguna y que habia visto mamando los pechos y mojando los pezones con morbo , no era otro que uno de cabello negro como la noche , ojos verdes tal como su madre y una cicatriz en la cara completaba el cuadro.

¡La madre que los pario!

Hermione "Santurrona" Granger estaba siendo follada en su oficina , cerca de cualquiera que se asomase con Harry "Cara rajada" Potter.

Espero que les halla gustado (:


	2. The beginning of the end

DISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de ningún personaje, todos pertenecen a J.K Rowling, el genio detrás de la escritura.

Este es leemon, es mi primera vez escribiendo escenas así, espero que sea bueno o al menos que no sea tan malo. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Sexo. Eso plagaba su mente desde la última semana y con una persona en especial, Hermione Granger.

Sexo duro y rudo era lo que ella necesitaba, si estaba seguro de ello y más aun de que esa era la razón por la cual a pesar de haber sido descubierta infraganti con Potter, ella se mostraba calmada y sin atisbo de culpabilidad o de vergüenza siquiera.

Y es que solo recordar que aun teniendo dentro a Potter le había hablado como si fuese una consulta , solo lograba ponerlo caliente a mas no poder y solo de recordarlo …

"Flash Back"

 _Draco se quedó mirándolos con ansias de comerse a Granger en ese momento, en ese maldito escritorio…_

 _Los amantes se miraron por un segundo sorprendidos y después para estupor de Draco reanudaron lo que estaban haciendo y al parecer por los ruidos que salían de sus bocas era más que placentero._

 _Volviendo a carraspear por el irónico rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas, se movió algo incomodado debatiendo entre irse o quedarse y rogarle a Potter que lo dejase su tomar su lugar cuando Granger hablo._

 _-¿Se le aww ofrece algo Sr. Maaaalfoy?- dijo volteando a verme algo sonrojada, la cabellera salvaje dando brincos en el aire y la voz ronca del placer._

 _Solo pude observarla detenidamente ya que al dirigirse a mi persona, había volteado y ahora me estaba dando una primera vista de su cuerpo que adoraría mi vida entera; sus turgentes pechos parecían ajenos a la gravedad, sus pezones estaban rígidos y erectos, pareciendo bolitas marrones que estarían encantado de lamer, morder y mamar hasta la muerte._

 _Mientras se la comía con la mirada y juraba ver una sonrisa lasciva e incitante, cuando ella cerró sus hermosos ojos miel, arqueo su cuerpo y un gemido gutural salió de sus labios con el nombre de "Harry"._

 _Al estar tan pendiente de su cara viendo las reacciones tan contradictorias que experimentaba, olvido que había alguien más en esa sala que ellos dos y en ese momento Potter se hallaba haciendo lo que él solo imaginaba, le estaba mamando los pechos a la puta de Granger y el cómo todo un voyerista se quedó parado allí, con la boca un poco abierta y la cremallera a punto de estallar y así hubiese sido si Potter no abriera la bocata y arruinara el momento más erótico de Malfoy._

 _-Viene a entregarte esos reportes, recuerdas lo dejaste a cargo para poder romper nuestro record de 30 posiciones en una noche…- La cara de Draco era una de póker, ¿La mojigata sabía hacer 30 posiciones?-Vamos, fírmalos y deja que se largue. Me muero por correrme y lo estas atrasando a propósito nena – dijo al tiempo que la tomaba de esas carnosas caderas para impulsarla a moverse más rápido y valla que surtió efecto… Granger dejo de mirarme para moverse como posesa y en un momento de raciocinio arrebatarme los expedientes y sin siquiera abrirlos murmurar algo inteligible y la pluma comenzó a firmar aquellos 26 expedientes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, más pronto de lo que su aprisionado miembro hubiese querido._

 _-Aww Harry, si, sigue, así, mas, mas – Granger era puro erotismo y Draco estaba a punto de correrse en sus caros pantalones aun sin tocarla –Sr. Malfoy eso es aww todo por hoy, puede retirarse y aww deje la puerta como estaba, aww por favor –_

 _En el trance erótico en el que se hallaba, hubiese aceptado hasta volver a ser miembro de las filas de Voldemort, pero solo asintió y se encamino a la puerta; pero antes siquiera de cerrarla obtuvo una imagen y un sonido que permanecerían con el hasta el fin de sus días. El cambio de posición de los amantes y como Potter la tomaba sin consideración alguna a cuatro patas y el sonido de sus sexos entrando en contacto en armonía con los gemidos de Granger que pedían más y más…_

"Fin Flash Back"

Y así fue como comenzó realmente todo: sueños eróticos, fantasías hasta en el mas recondido lugar de su perversa mente cada que la veía y Merlín estaba por testigo pero estaba seguro que lo hacía aposta, ya que las tangas que antes solo se traslucían ahora eran (al menos para el) encaje puro que podía verse hasta con un kilómetro de distancia y que hasta un descerebrado como Weasel podía ver.

Y el día que derramo el vaso o talvez debería decir que derramo su corrida en un insonorizado baño fue después de verla una mañana , dos semanas después de aquel encuentro , con una falda de cuero y debajo de ella se traslucían líneas que no eran consistentes con una tanga sino con …

¡HILO DENTAL!

Puto Merlín y todos los magos poderosos del mundo…. Granger traía puesto con hilo dental con una falda de cuero que parecía una segunda piel, una blusa roja como la sangre y el toque final de su atuendo, unos tacones de aguja hacían esas piernas más apetecibles… ese fue el día que aun después de huir al baño más cercano y masturbarse furiosamente con el pensamiento de que era esa boquita de Granger, fue que tomo una decisión; follarla hasta querer botarla como con las demás.

Aunque ninguna otra mujer había logrado colarse en sus sueños y mira que muchas lo habían intentado con pociones en su bebida, pero el siendo un porcionista experto simplemente lo había notado y las botaba aún más rápido; nunca había babeado por una chica con solo verla en las mañanas en la entrada de San Mungo y jamás se había masturbado más de dos veces al día con la misma imagen de esa chica en diferentes posiciones.

Estaba tan embelesado con ella al principio que pensó que ella había lanzado algún embrujo o algún filtro de amor para que el estuviese detrás de su falda y ella con la actitud desinteresada ignorante de las actitudes de su residente.

Pero ¡Vamos! Como no iba a comportarse después de ver a la seria jefa, de faldas entalladas, chongos altos y desinterés por cualquiera que no fuesen sus pacientes o la Doctora Nott (Que resulto ser nadamas y nadamenos que Luna Lovegood, pero eso era otra historia) ser follada en el escritorio, una fantasía que cualquier hombre tendría y que el había intentado cumplir un par de veces, pero ninguna tan satisfactoria como creía seria con ella.

Así que volviendo al plan, este sería acercarse a ella lentamente para no asustarla y mostrarse caballero y galante tal como su madre le había enseñado a comportarse con una dama y que siempre funcionaba con las conquistas.

Si , con el plan en mente le parecía que casi estaba con ella y decidido a empezar cuanto antes , se plantó frente a su oficina y tembloroso de anticipación toco la puerta (No quería ser tachado de maleducado) y escuchando un suave "Adelante" giro el pestillo y entro , solo para encontrarse con Potter de nuevo .

No estaban follando como la última vez que lo viese y casi se arrepentía de que no estuvieran, casi. Pero si estaban ambos en la misma silla, Potter en su totalidad sentado y Granger se hallaba sobre las piernas de este, cómoda y sonrojada.

¿Habrían estado echando un rapidito antes de que entrara?

Se preguntaba así mismo y al mismo tiempo quería que la respuesta fuera afirmativa y negativa; sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar ese pensamiento que lo confundían, así que tomando valor e ignorando la presencia de Potter le entrego los reportes a Granger y le dio un resumen de su noche.

-Los reportes, madame. La Sra. Witters presento una reacción alérgica a la poción analgésica así que optamos por unos gramos de morfina y mejorar, el paciente desconocido tuvo buena respuesta al tratamiento, se detuvo la hemorragia y con una poción revitalizante, el número de plaquetas está en aumento. Los demás pacientes se muestran estables y durante la inspección de esta mañana ninguno presenta síntomas de infección- termine mi discurso intentando sonar serio , ya que el maldito Cararajada le daba besos en el cuello a Granger y esta sonreír y se sonrojaba como toda colegiala virginal , como si él fuese a tragarse esa historia . Cuando ella vio que había terminado su explicación fue cuando separándose un poco de "El niño dorado" contesto.

-Me parece muy bueno su trabajo Sr Malfoy, ha sobrepasado mis expectativas en cuanto a su rendimiento, así que mañana me gustaría que se quedare un par de horas más y me asistiese en una cirugía que tengo programada – Draco se quedó sin aliento por unos segundos, después de pasar casi 2 meses en San Mungo haciendo solo rondas nocturnas, reportes idiotas e incluso el trabajo de enfermeras tales como cambio de sabanas, ¡EL, DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!

Así que sonrió con una emoción increíble , le demostraría a Granger que era más que un "Supera las Expectativas" y si en el proceso ella aceptaba ser follada por el sobre la tabla del quirófano , lo haría encantado ; la imagino solo en una bata de hospital , pero por el lado incorrecto , ella hermosa sentada en la tabla mirándolo picaronamente y al mismo tiempo mordiéndose el labio imitatoriamente mientras que con un dedo señalaba su cuello y bajaba lentamente por el canalillo entre sus pechos abriendo en su camino la bata y se iba perdiendo mientras bajaba y ya casi podía saborear aquel néctar de mujer que ella le ofrecía y embelesado comenzó acercarse a ella …

-¿Sr. Malfoy?- Esta voz fuera de su sueño erótico fue el que lo hizo reaccionar y despertar, con un pequeño sonrojo cubriendo sus pálidas mejillas.

-Por supuesto que acepto, yo solo estaba am recordando si tengo algún compromiso. Pero de antemano quiero decirle que agradezco su oportunidad y no la defraudare- al terminar de hablar, se dio cuenta que el filtro del que se jactaba para sus palabras se había apagado y él había hablado más de la cuenta, más por las miradas curiosas y algo atónitas de sus interlocutores. Bueno al menos logre que Cararajada dejara de besarla, dijo para sus adentros.

-Bien Sr. Malfoy eso parece ser todo- hojeo un poco los reportes –Si, eso es todo creo que puede retirarse. Tenga buen día y lo espero mañana-

Asintió y salió con el pensamiento en alto de que el también esperaba mucho el día de mañana-

Y al día siguiente con más ansias que niño en navidad sin pensar que a partir de ese día el disfrutaría diariamente de su delicioso cuerpo…

Esa mañana fue testigo de un colérico Potter saliendo de la oficina y a Granger hecha una furia.

Así que siendo todo el caballero que Narcisa Malfoy había educado se mostró comprensivo y galante durante la mañana e incluso disfruto la cirugía que tanto había anhelado y fue el estudiante perfecto, así que las sonrisas que le daba Granger eran más que premio.

Saliendo de la misma, ella le felicito y le invito un par de tragos para celebrar. Aprovechando que había un bar en la esquina del hospital pidieron un poco de botana y este se sorprendió al ver que Granger en vez de pedir un par de cervezas de mantequilla como siempre pensó pidió encandecida una botella del mejor tequila que tuviesen.

En cuanto llego la botella, ella la tomo y sirvió los dos vasos pero antes siquiera de que Draco pudiese tomar el suyo ella ya se los había tomado de tajón y el creyó que talvez aquel seria el día que ella caería redondita a sus pies o bueno a otro lado, pero se conformaba con los pies por ahora.

Después de algunos caballitos (ocho , si ocho) comenzó a contarle sus penas de como en cuanto salieron de Hogwarts y ella esperaba una proposición de matrimonio por parte de la comadreja , este sorprendió a todos anunciando su compromiso con Lavander Brown y el futuro vástago que ambos esperaban y como sus sueños de tener comadrejitas se habían ido al traste.

De cómo los Weasley, la plaga que ella consideraba como su familia habían respetado la decisión y se mostraron indiferentes ante la reacción de ella de ser marginada por ellos a los que amaba. Había sido relegada a una conocida a la cual olvidaban invitarla a comidas o cenas especiales o mensuales y que ella con el corazón roto en miles de pedacitos se habían refugiado en su mejor amigo: Harry Potter.

El cual tras varios traspiés había decidido cortar su relación de años con la comadreja mujer, pues la guerra había cambiado su manera de ser y ahora solo podía verla como una buena amiga y que esta ni floja ni perezosa se había casado un par de meses más tarde con su compañero de andanzas Blaise Zabini e igual la había olvidado por algunas chicas del circulo de Zabini.

Con la que más comunicación había mantenido era con Luna Lovegood que cuando había conocido a Theo fue (y jura) que fue amor a primera vista. Aún recuerda la cara de Theo al ver a Luna en su vestido blanco con su característico collar de corchos ahora con algunos diamantes, regalo del novio y caminando hacia el altar del brazo de Xenofilus.

Y luego estaba ella niña prodigio, carta de recomendación de los mejores colegios de Megimagia y Medicina, recomendaciones personales de los mejores doctores y hospitales del mundo muggle y mágico y la bruja más inteligente de toda la generación… todo eso se reducía a nada cuando llegaba a casa y se hallaba… sola.

Su precioso gato (palabras de ella, ya que él creía que su gato siempre había sido un adefesio) hubiese sido un compañero perfecto, pero había muerto poco después de la guerra y ella no había encontrado a nadie como el.

Hasta que una noche de soledad y tragos, Harry y ella habían terminado en la cama y al día siguiente en lugar de arrepentirse… lo habían repetido múltiples veces en Grinmund Place gustosamente. Fue allí que volvió a sentirse plena al llegar y verlo en la ducha, en la cama o aun llegando del Departamento de Aurores y era lindo, decía ella; sentirte querida y amada de nuevo… aunque no le molestaba para nada que cada noche la empotraran contra la pared.

-Todo iba bien, hasta que usted Sr. Malfoy llego al hospital y puso patas arriba mi mundo – dijo con la sinceridad propia de una borracha y parecía querer llegar a más por la velocidad en que tomaba de los caballitos.

-¿Yo?- Cuestionaba cada momento y antes de verlos follar, había sido el alumno perfecto.

-Sí , usted … Y quiere saber ¿Por qué?- rio sarcástica y tomo otro caballito al parecer para tomar valor para darme alguna confesión –Porque a pesar de 7 años de humillaciones y vejaciones siempre me sentí atraída hacia ti , con ese porte aristocrático y pectorales perfectos , eras mi fantasía de media noche y la mano que imaginaba mientras me tocaba en la oscuridad de la habitación de premios anuales … Te imaginaba follandome cada noche en cada aula solitaria que encontrábamos mientras hacíamos las rondas a media noche o más tarde incluso llegue a emocionarme cuando bajabas de tu habitación y al encontrarnos en la cocina tu amiguito estaba feliz y sonreía traviesa pensando que podría ser por mí . Pero la realidad llegaba más tarde cuando comenzaba el desfile de faldas de sangre pura de largo cabello lacio y bien arreglado así como caras de perfectas princesas pero putas hasta la medula – la sonrisa que mostraba en su cara parecía de resignación e incluso de tristeza –Harry sabía todo esto ¿Sabes? Y cuando llegaste él se negó a que trabajase contigo, pero yo le asegure que todo entre nosotros estaba olvidado y que había seguido adelante. Es por eso que nos viste aquel día en la oficina y como nos comportamos, ya que al parecer Harry quería demostrarte quien llevaba los cuernos del toro, pero él me conoce mejor que nadie y vio que detrás de la faceta tranquila mis ojos decían todo… sonreía traviesa y la lujuria por ti estallaba en ellos.

Así que decidió ponerme un ultimátum ¿Sabes lo difícil que es elegir entre la persona que siempre ha estado contigo a aquel imbécil con el cual solo deseas un acoston? Pero no sabía que hacer o como saber si mis decisiones eran correctas y viendo mi indecisión termino conmigo, hasta que decida qué es lo que quiero y yo … aun no lo sé carajo- dijo hipando y luchando por que las lágrimas no saliesen de esos ojos whisky fuego –Yo adoro a Harry con todo mi corazón y el sexo con él es increíble pero luego llegas tú y pareces perrito detrás de mi babeando y besando el suelo que piso y estoy segura que te la haz jalado pensando en mi … pero estoy tan confundida y no quiero pensar- dijo y terminando su confesión con otros 2 shots de tequila al filo.

Realmente su confesión me había dejado pasmado y tenía muchas cosas que pensar en la cabeza pero viéndola en una situación tan provechosa, no lo pensé dos veces y el alma Slyteriana que hay en mi actuó.

-Pues entonces no pensemos- y me acerque, tome su contrariado rostro y la bese… Bendito Merlín su boca era deliciosa y aunque me fuese al inferno disfrutaría esto hasta que ella recuperara la conciencia.

Viole su boca con ansias de más, la tome de la cadera y acerque su silla hacia donde estaba y seguí besándola como si la vida me fuese en ello y es que su confesión me había tomado por sorpresa, una muy buena sorpresa.

Demasiado pronto ella se separó y me miro confundida, me miro por unos segundos en que la duda paso por sus ojos; pero lo que sea que tenía en mente se evaporo y de la mía igual cuando se paró, ladeo su silla y se sentó a horcajadas de mí, tomo mi rostro y comenzó ahora a besarme… ¡HERMIONE GRANGER ESTABA BESANDOME!

Agradeciendo a todos los astros por la suerte , comencé a acariciar cada rincón de su cuerpo y al ver que ella no me limitaba , seguí mi viaje hasta llegar a sus malditas nalgas y la cargue para colocarla encima de mi erección y viese lo necesitado que estaba pero en un segundo tomo mis manos y las coloco en sus pechos , cumpliendo la fantasía de tocarlos desde que vi a Potter mamándolos y valla que eran grandes y más suaves de lo que creía , sin embargo ella detuvo todo , me miro como si fuese un espécimen muy raro y solo tomo sus cosas y se fue.

Maldita sea, la hubiese seguido pero tenía el problema más grande entre mis piernas y no quería dar más habladurías de las que ya provocarían, así que termino la botella que Granger había dejado en la mesa y aproximadamente 20 min después se acomodó el miembro que aún se hallaba duro pero había disminuido lo suficiente como para pasar desapercibido o al menos eso esperaba.

Se levantó de mal humor y dejo los suficientes galeones para callar por un tiempo al cantinero y corrió hacia el hospital sin detenerse a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera estar entre las piernas de Granger.

Busco sin rumbo fijo y al parecer la mujer se hallaba escondida, hasta que dándose por vencido se dirigió a la sala de descanso para tomar sus cosas y largarse a su casa a darse una buena ducha helada.

Entro cabizbajo y cuando oyó un conocido suspiro, levanto la vista y vio allí a la bruja de sus fantasías recostada en el sillón con los rizos esparcidos por toda la almohada y sin el abrigo y la camisa. No necesito más que unos segundos para sacar la varita y lanzar un hechizo de insonorus y un potente fermaportus para que nadie los molestase.

Se quitó su chaqueta y se acercó presuroso a ella, que ya se hallaba levantada, la tomo de la cadera y la beso con las mismas ganas que ella lo había hecho en el bar, la tomo de las nalgas y volvió a restregar su obvia necesidad contra ella y se vanaglorio al sentir un poco de humedad en sus bragas, aun con el pantalón puesto podía sentirla.

Ella gimió y envalentonándose metió la mano en su pantalón para sentir una ligera tanga, la cual comenzó acariciando lentamente y después bajo para sentir carne con carne, mientras la masajeaba incitándola a su erección.

Excitada observo como se levantó la blusa y fue mayor la dicha al ver que no llevaba sostén como lo había previsto, así que tomo posesión de su pezón derecho y con la mano masajeaba el izquierdo mientras ella jadeaba palabras de incitación.

La recostó en la alfombra y comenzó a desnudarla mientras besaba cada lienzo de piel que iba hallando, ella gemía con anticipación y le acariciaba los músculos del brazo, rasguñaba un poco su espalda y acariciaba sus finos cabellos, así que le quito la playera y los pantalones con los pies dejándolo en bóxer y en las mismas condiciones que ella.

-Di que eres mía- dijo Draco mientras bajaba su boca hacia su sexo como embrujado por el aroma que ella desprendía de su feminidad , mientras comenzaba a lamer con hambre aquella zona prohibida estimulándola con su lengua y dientes y comenzó a follarla salvajemente con la lengua mientras ella gemía descontroladamente y se tocaba los senos con placer.

-Vamos dilo- dijo el mientras embestía con más fuerza en ella –Dilo o retrasare tu orgasmo lo más que pueda – dijo con malicia y aun no entendía por qué pero necesitaba oírla decir eso para sentirse aún más dichoso de lo que ya estaba.

-Soy tuya Draco- dijo ella sensualmente en su oído para dejarse caer de nuevo en la alfombra cuando el la embistió aún más fuerte y llego a un ruidoso orgasmo y mientras se recuperaba él se despojó de los bóxer y la penetro de golpe.

El chillido que ella soltó no hizo más que envalentonarlo ya que estaba tan apretada y mojada que empezó a bombear de inmediato queriendo que jamás acabara esa sensación de placer que jamás había sentido.

Ella comenzó a moverse con tanta energía que el sentía que pronto se dejaría ir y que no se habían protegido, pero extrañamente no le preocupaba y se dejó llevar, la tomo de las caderas y comenzó a bombear con más fuerza mientras de comía sus pechos y ella contraía sus paredes y luego las soltaba.

Valla control, ella rasguñaba su nívea piel pero más que dolor sentía placer al saber que las marcas que ella dejase en él, serian el recordatorio del mejor polvo que hubiese echado hasta el momento.

Después de unos deliciosos 10 minutos de bombear, ella comenzó a gemir más fuerte y a moverse más rápido y (el agradeció haber insonorizado el cuarto) fue cuando sintió la presión en su miembro causado por el orgasmo de su amante, con esa deliciosa sensación se dejó llevar y eyaculo de con una fuerza que jamás había logrado y solo se dejó caer exhausto en la alfombra solo para que ella cayera después.

El beso su cabellera cuando ella se acurruco en él y estaba a punto de decir que deseaba repetirlo cuando tocaron y ambos de levantaron tensos y nerviosos de ver lo que habían hecho y donde lo había hecho. Tomaron sus varitas con las que pronto estuvieron vestidos y el cuarto limpio y sin el aroma de sexo en el aire.

-Hermione ¿Estas allí? Necesito hablar contigo, yo realmente lo siento y lamento las cosas que te dije, estaba molesto… Vamos nena déjame entrar y resolvamos esto –La voz de Potter se filtraba con facilidad por la puerta, algún hechizo raramente bien hecho por este.

Cabe decir que Draco no quería irse después de lo que había pasado y no sabía a qué se debía esa presión en el pecho que había que se negase a separarse de Her...GRANGER, dios ese polvo lo hacía decir cosas raras.

Pero ella se acercó a él y le indico que se fuese, cuando el negó con la cabeza, ella solo sonrió y le pidió en voz baja que la esperase en su apartamento y que ella lo iría a ver cuándo terminase de hablar con Harry, el la tomo de las nalgas y la beso para que al menos en eso influyera en la plática con Potter.

Cerro los ojos y se apareció en su departamento, donde permaneció al menos una hora antes de que ella apareciera algo llorosa pero decidida y que lo haya tomado de la cara y besado como si no hubiese mañana y terminar haciéndolo en su sillón.

Fue eso el comenzó de los 3 meses más increíbles que el pudiese concebir: largas noches de sexo apasionado, comidas en casa de cualquiera de los dos que siempre terminaban en la cama, platicas interminables acerca de cualquier detalle de trabajo y claro que los chismorreos de todo el hospital por la reciente relación que aunque mantenían en secreto, todo el mundo sabía dónde se hallaba Granger durante sus descansos y que el cabello rubio despeinado no era resultado de una mala mañana y sin que él se lo pidiese , ella había comenzado a tomar la poción anticonceptiva para evitar errores que él , no sabía si quería o no.

Esos 3 meses fueron para Draco increíbles y aunque seguían llamándose por sus apellidos, el la sentía algo más que una sangre sucia la ex amante de Potter.

Pero dicen que el destino es un maldito cuando lo quiere y eso fue lo que paso.

Draco creía que estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso y llamarla Hermione. Él amaba su nombre y estaba desesperado por decirlo, ya que ella lo hacía cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la cumbre de placer y parecía una llave de liberación para él.

Y fue entonces cuando tomo cuanta de sus sentimientos y que estos estaban dirigidos para cierta persona indigna de el pero por más que intento llamarla de maneras más hirientes , ni siquiera pudo hacerlo en su mente y comenzó a entrar en pánico porque estaba teniendo sentimientos por ella más que una relación meramente sexual.

Haciendo recuento, se dio cuenta que había noches en que ni siquiera tenían sexo y aun así se acostaban a dormir juntos y que cada mañana ella amanecía abrazada a él y que el había comenzado a disfrutar esos momentos de ternura de ella y comenzaba a retribuírselos como pequeños detalles tales como aretes y joyas que ella adoraba.

Esto no podía estarle pasando a él, tenía que hallar una salida y armándose de valor salió a Malfoy Manor y fue allí que su destino quedo sellado.

Tomo decisiones de las que se arrepentía con toda su alma y deseaba haberlas tomado de diferente manera para así dejar de ser el alma en pena por sus idioteces.

Había llegado a su apartamento de ella justo cuando esta entraba por la puerta y fue cuando había terminado con cualquier intento de relación que tuviesen, la había herido llamándola impura, sangre sucia e incluso puta y le agradecía el haberse divertido con ella de la manera en que solo ella sabía al tiempo que le recomendaba algunos amigos que pagarían buenas fortunas por entrar en su cama y que al parecer le había salido bastante barato, unas cuantas joyas y era una gatita sumisa.

Recuerda el dolor en sus ojos cuando la llamaste puta y la decepción de haber sido usada tal como tú le explicaste, la rabia de saberse una más cuando estaba segura que tenían algo… Recuerdas todo antes de haberte desaparecido y arruinar con ello tu vida.

Pediste de inmediato una transferencia a cualquier otro país y cuando se te fue negada creíste que morirías al verla diario pero al día siguiente que en primera plana del Profeta salió el anuncio de tu compromiso con Astoria Greengass y te la topaste con el periódico en mano y ella simplemente te ignoro.

Fue cuando comenzaste a darte cuenta que ella, la impura que habías destruido y llamado puta, significaba más para ti que un montón de galeones y propiedades; intentaste hablar con ella y anular el compromiso pero en cuanto llegaste a su oficina, se te notifico que ella había pedido una transferencia a otro país y que era información confidencial.

Habías pensado que el dolor de aquellos crucios de tu tía Bellatrix era incomparable, pero el saber que ella había huido y que eras el culpable del dolor detrás de aquellos amables ojos fue más que miles de crucios juntos.

Lloraste amargamente por días y te negaste a salir de tu inmundicia hasta que ella volviese a casa, porque eso era para ti ahora ese departamento, una casa porque ella la había convertido en eso y el olor a ella estaba por todo el apartamento.

Sus cosas habían desaparecido tal como el había pedido y ahora se odiaba porque ni siquiera tenía una camiseta de ella para preservar el olor en el apartamento.

Fue entonces que su padre tomo cartas en el asunto y lo saco de su miseria sin querer saber el motivo de esta, lo vistió, saco y hablo con el de Malfoy a Malfoy para recordarle cuál era su deber como heredero.

Que ya era hora que dejase los juegos y se casara con su prometida, una sangre pura de buena cuna y una posición social buena por no haber estada enredada con el asunto de Voldemort y los mortifagos, aunque compartía los prejuicios de la sangre.

Fue entonces que tuviste dos opciones: mandar a la mierda todo el legado Malfoy y pelear por aquella brisa de flores que había sido Hermione (porque si, tarde pero te dabas cuenta que deseabas llamarla por su nombre siempre que pudieras) o casarte y seguir los pasos de cualquier heredero Malfoy… Y tomaste una decisión que cambio tu vida.

Ahora te hayas frente al espejo sonriendo y acomodando la pajarilla de tu traje, porque hoy es la cena de gala y conmemoración de la guerra de San Mungo, haciendo que los mejores medimagos y reconocidos héroes de guerra se reuniesen en el mismo lugar.

Terminas de arreglarte y bajas para tomar la mano de tu ahora esposa y salir por vía flu para llegar a tiempo.

Llegas a una de las chimeneas de los edificios cercanos al gran salón y es entonces cuando tomas un carruaje que los llevara a la entrada dignamente como cualquier otro Malfoy.

Llegas y es cuando los flashes caen sobre ti y tu distinguida esposa, no en balde te has convertido en uno de los mejores medimagos especializado en cardiopatías congénitas, disfrutas la atención y abrazas a tu esposa mientras depositas un beso en la mejilla de ella.

Y entonces suspiras porque el momento por el cual no te negaste a asistir a esta cena llego. Hermione Granger baja flamante de un carruaje hecho de cristal jalado por caballos sangre pura blancos y enfundada en un vestido verde observas que su ahora esposo Harry Potter le tiende la mano caballerosamente y ella sonríe sonrojándose.

Al hallarse ambos en el piso, Potter toma la mano de Hermione y la besa tiernamente y es cuando ella la dirige a su vientre y es cuando te das cuenta que esta abultado… tu mundo se contrae y tu corazón mallugado es despedazado con ese descubrimiento.

Han pasado 4 años desde que ella se fue y tú tomaste la decisión de casarte con Astoria, te arrepientes más que nada en el mundo y nunca fuiste capaz de pensar en alguien más durante el sexo que no fuera la mujer de cabellos castaños a la que ahora este seguro amaste con toda tu alma.

Así que no haz cumplido con el deber Malfoy y no has tenido y jamás tendrás herederos con Astoria. No cuando tu corazón pertenece alguien más.

Pero ese alguien más si siguió adelante y supiste que ella se casó con Potter 2 años atrás en una provincia de La Toscana y la viste feliz en las fotos , hermosa como tu deseabas en ese vestido de novia.

Desearías haberte casado con ella, haber peleado por ella y que el niño que ahora espera fuese tuyo y que el cuento de hadas se hubiese cumplido como esperabas con ella.

Pero ahora la miras más distante que las estrellas aunque este a unos metros y es entonces cuando te preguntas… Si lo que vivieron fueron solo tus sueños más salvajes o el destino…

POV HERMIONE

Siento el amor correr por mis venas cada vez que veo su rostro, cada que el toca mi vientre y ama a nuestro bebe.

Sé que pasamos por contratiempos y obstáculos del tamaño del mundo, pero él fue constante y su amor por mi más grande que me ayudo a sanar las heridas que alguien más causo, fue paciente y me enamoro una vez más.

Porque aunque no lo viera antes de él, estaba enamorada de Harry James Potter, mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, mi compinche, mi amante y mí ahora esposo.

Volvíamos a Londres después de mucho tiempo para la cena en honor a los héroes de la guerra y a aquellos medimagos que lo merecían y a pesar de estar embarazada me había esforzado y seria galardonada esta noche.

No podía estar más feliz, tenía una vida perfecta, tal como la soñé con alguien más…

Cuando voltee mi rostro y me topé con esos ojos color mercurio que me miraban profundamente, creí ver en ellos arrepentimiento antes de que volviesen a convertirse en tempano de hielo… No , no había nada en esos ojos para mi … Los ojos más importantes ahora , son unas tono verde jade que brillan cada vez que él bebe se mueve y el que me ama , si ojos verde jade es mi felicidad y el dueño de mis sueños más salvajes …

* * *

Creo que me ha gustado como ha quedado, perdona por tardar pero la inspiración vuela como un avión de papel en primavera, para ser la primera historia me ha gustado, espero que a ustedes igual.


End file.
